


A Trickster Takes His Place

by BlackShadowNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShadowNight/pseuds/BlackShadowNight
Summary: What if Harry was more in tune with Magic than anyone thought? If Lady Magic was able to guide Harry when she really needed to when he was left clueless by others? If his mother was really James Potter than who was his father? And what is it that he asks the Goblet when his name is pulled out and why





	A Trickster Takes His Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own or gain anything from Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series

He stared for a moment at the Goblet of Fire debating on something and then to the awe of all watching he let Magic, not just his but more the entity guide him and it showed to all there to watch. They could feel Lady Magic there in the room. Her concentration mainly on the one now walking towards the Goblet of Fire. Emerald green eyes locked on the Goblet as he neared it and he dipped his head in respect to the powerful object. He spoke softly, his voice just a murmur but it was clear to all in the hall who had fallen silent as he went to the Goblet instead of the door they were trying to usher him into. "Dear Goblet. My Lady informs me that if one was not willingly entered you and her can chose one that you deem worthy and may want the chance to do so that previously didn't have the chance in my place. I did not enter my name to you and this is what I ask." the Goblet flared open and unlike it's earlier raging blue this one was a gentle blue and he smiled slightly as he felt it caress his magic and then his mind looking for any sign of a lie. Then it with drew and seemed to hum in agreement before it turned a lively green color, the color of the forest trees before it flew through all these images of people before resting on one, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked slightly worried as he fought a many headed serpent like Dragon. It knocked him away and as it did so they felt the Magic of the Goblet pull the young man into the great hall to where he sprawled right in front of the young man. He held out a hand to him still aware of Lady Magic watching but not yet revealing herself, he wasn't sure but something told him she would reveal herself. "I'm Harry Potter. Need a hand up?" he asked and the other boy studied him for a moment before accepting the hand "Luke Castellan. Where..." he started but at that moment Lady Magic showed herself and Luke knelt hand over his chest and head bowed slightly, he was a warrior, a fighter, a demigod and he knew very well she could fight very easily and wipe the floor with him he was sure "Lady Hecate." He murmured. Harry bowed to her and offered a hand "My Lady." she smiled softly at him "Hadrian." she greeted and took his hand letting him guide her up the steps "Rise Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." he did and looked up at her but did not reach out his arms to touch her even though she was in touching distance. "May I?" she asked gesturing to his head with her hand "I will tell you what you need to know about where you are and why." "Of course, Lady Hecate." she smiled softly even as she reached out to touch his face "It is Hecate to you dear. Your family after all." many in the hall froze at the statement but Harry and Luke just smiled then she was speaking into his mind as she touched his cheek with her hand. 'This is a much better task for you I think than following in the steps of Heracles and stealing an apple and trying to get past Ladon, you weren't really thrilled anyway and only half your mind on the task but who wouldn't when their not doing anything knew? No demigod has preformed in the tri-wizard tournament before, you will be the first. There will be three tasks to test you Luke, they vary from year to year that the tournament is done.' then she gave him a run down of Hogwarts and it's history, the other two schools here for the tournament the age stipulation and what had happened to get Harry in the tournament against his will. Now normally he wouldn't have a problem with one so young in a tournament but he knew almost instinctively hat the child next to him had been given no training what so ever even though he seemed to be a trouble magnet. 'May I train him La..Hecate. He seems like a trouble magnet yet no formal training.' she kept her face impassive but answered him 'The Headmaster wishes to use him as a pawn and so refuses to train him yet either knowingly puts obstacles in his way or lets them happen even though he puts the other students in danger as well. Train him you may in the way of the demigods, he already knows of us. Has all his life for there is only one other mortal that had ever been so in tune with nature, and Magic, and that man has long since been dead, his name was Merlin. Of course The 'relatives' he lives with in the summer are not really his. The one they call his father is really a carrier, many men in my world can carry children, their magic allows it. His actual father is a god, I cannot tell you which. Train him, then get him to camp for the summer, he is safer there. You may have to collect him from his 'relatives', for he will be heavily watched before he gets there, but he will be safer at camp, for more reasons than the obvious.' He nodded slightly and she said allowed "I will tell Chiron what is going on, so he and your siblings will not worry when you do not return." He dipped his head in acknowledgement and thanks "Thank you." then she turned to address all the wizards and Witches in the room. "Do not forget that it is I Hecate Goddess of Magic and crossroads gave you your power. If you even think that hunting the children of the Gods over misguided notions or following someone with said notions blindly then know this, you'll be grateful if losing your Magic is the least that is done to you. this goes for all magicals in Britain and past that" everyone froze including the Headmaster and no one but Hecate and the two demigods that stood beside her noticed that he frowned for a moment not liking the clear threat from the goddess, then she was gone and after a moments silence everyone started talking at once and the officials for the tournament ushered Luke towards the door for the chamber were all the other contestants waited, no one objected to Harry following as Luke was his stand in as contestant and there were no rules saying he couldn't help Luke if he needed to. It was quickly explained to the others Luke's presence and an image of what happened appeared to convince them of the truth of what happened, everyone gaped in shock for a moment as it appeared and then quickly drew their minds to watch. When it was over the three pureblood contestants inclined their heads slightly in respect. After they went over everything they would need to know Dumbledore told Luke he would be rooming with Harry and the Gryffindor's in his year. So it was that the two Hogwarts students and son of Hermes walked along the Halls together and they stopped for a moment where Cedric would leave and head towards his dorms. Cedric turned to them and said quietly "At least we know you didn't enter yourself Harry, and I'm glad you don' have to compete." then he turned to Luke and locked eyes with him "I know what Lady Hecate said and before muggleborn's were integrated into our way of thinking now they are trying to change it be more accepting of their way's of thinking, many of them don't believe in the God's or Samhian, the Headmaster approves of these changes, as a pureblood he should know better. Despite her warnings some may not take her seriously even though they should." Luke nodded he understood the warning, watch your back, Cedric was telling he would head that warning then Cedric turned back to Harry "I know I haven't had the time to talk to you much Harry especially since we are in different years, but the Noble House of Diggory and the Ancient and Noble House of Potter have been allies for generation's, if their's something you need help with just ask." Harry frowned for a moment and cocked his head to the side. "Noble House? What do you mean?" Cedric frowned "Has no one told you of your lineage? Or our politics?" Harry shook his head "Not even your Magical guardian?" "I didn't even know I had one Cedric. And I was raised by Magic hating relatives who only told me how my parent's died and that itself was a lie." Cedric sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I'll need to write to my father, to see about getting thing's you need to learn, your the only Potter Heir meaning you have much you'll need to learn. We may need to get in contact with Gringotts and get you an inheritance test, all Heirs of Noble or Ancient and Noble Houses get this test at eleven. But if you haven't even been informed of your Heritage, then whoever your Magical Guardian is stopped it happening." Harry frowned not happy about the thought that someone held back information about him and his lineage but nodded "Thank you Cedric." he said softly and Cedric smiled at him "It is nothing Harry. You'll be knee deep in our politics one day, you don't need to be floundering more than you already are." Harry nodded Then Cedric sighed "We best be getting to bed." then he smiled "Your House may very well have a party planed even though you will not be competing Harry. They have very likely been told that your substitute will be sharing your dorms. They should...at least the older years should understand that you didn't want to compete and would not let yourself be forced to compete, they may stick up for you." "Thank you again Cedric." Harry said softly then watched as the seventh year hurried of to his dorms "Come on, we're in one of the towers." Luke nodded "I should warn you now, there are two red heads, identical and twins, they are also our schools resident pranksters. If they offer you anything to eat. Don't take it...they've been...experimenting lately with edible things." Harry said as he expertly lead him through the maze of moving stairs and much more that was Hogwarts. "False step." Harry said as he skipped over one. "You'll sink at least partly through it if you step on it. You'll be waiting for people to pull you out if you step on it." Luke chuckled quietly and nodded. Stopping when Harry halted and put out a hand to Halt him as well. "Peeves." Harry called out sweetly, his voice was deceptively so and Peeves answered him immediately. "Yes Harry." "What are you doing and if you say nothing then the question is what are you planning on doing. Oh and let our guest see you so he knows who you are." the Poltergeist appeared several bags in his hands, one was balloons and there were several with different powders in them one looked like it had nails in it and Harry raised an eyebrow at the Poltergeist, "Several different potion powders, Balloons, and Nails. What exactly are you doing." he was silent for a moment then, "And string. Your rigging something." the Poltergeist huffed "Yes I am." he said matter of factly and almost imperiously and impetuously, Harry raised an eyebrow, folding his arms and waiting. The Poltergeist growled "Rigging doorways. Nothing harmful just changing inconsequential things like colors and clothes." Harry frowned for a moment "Make them invisible and put them over the tables in the Great Hall. You should have enough, Slytherin liberally but do the other tables to, it'll make it harder to guess who did it. Though you technically did and not a student. Plus it'll happen where everyone can see. But maybe avoid the guests from other schools and Luke here? Don't want to have the other headmasters or Headmistress in an outrage." Peeves nodded grinning before he zoomed away. Harry lead them the last few feet to the Fat Lady Portrait and gave the password. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia." she swung open to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor common room. "Red and Gold, our colors." he warned before stepping through and letting Luke follow. They got claps and whistles and were and were met with a party. Fred and George eagerly came forward to greet them keeping others at bay.


End file.
